


A Small Problem

by yaoigirl22



Series: The Tales of Merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince was going to kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Can be taken as Slash or Non-slash.

“…..The Prince is going to kill us” Leon stated.

Next to him Elyan and Percival nodded.

“And if he doesn’t Gwaine and Lancelot will” Elyan said.

Leon and Percival nodded, before all three turned their attention to the reason their Prince and fellow knights were going to run them through.

It had a small body, covered in black fluffy fur, little paws, twitching ears and a long tail. Large blue eyes blinked up at them.

_“Mreow?”_

Yep, they were dead.

***********

Guinevere should say she was annoyed that the moment Merlin’s arrival was announced, Arthur all but ran out the room leaving her behind, but she wasn’t. In fact she found it cute, and had barely been able to hid her amusement throughout the week that Merlin was visiting his mother, at the sight of Arthur fretting (in his own Arthur way of course) over the manservant’s safety.

With a giggle, she followed the Prince at a slower pace, when she came to the courtyard Arthur was his usual composed self, next to him were Gwaine and Lancelot. Stopping at the first step she watched as her brother, Leon, and Percival arrived into the courtyard. She frowned when she saw Merlin’s horse was without a rider.

“Where’s Merlin?” Arthur asked voice laced with worry.

The three Knights glanced at each other, and Gwen felt the worry that had been simmer inside her go into a full boil.

“Where. Is. Merlin?” Arthur asked again, his temper barely keeping.

With another glanced at each other, Percival dismounted, and all noticed the bundle of cloth in his arms, the gentle giant came until he was standing in front of the Prince, he paused for a moment before pulling back the cloth to reveal a sleeping kitten.

Arthur blinked curiously at the creature before looking back at his knight.

“Uh, we kind of ran into a bit of trouble on are way back” Percival said sheepishly.

An hour later, Arthur was in his room, watching as Gaius examined his manservant now turned kitten, said kitten seemed more interested on pawing at the elder’s man grey strands of hair then holding still for the examination.

“Aside from the obvious I see nothing physically wrong with him Milord” Gaius said once he was done, or got tired of dodging little paws Arthur wasn’t sure, “Merlin appears to be a healthy four month old kitten”

“Can you cure him?” Arthur asked, coming over to the table where the examination was being held.

Merlin turned his attention from the Healer to the Prince; he blinked up at the man and gave a curious chirp.

“It seems to me that whatever spell was placed will wear off on its own, but I will look into it none the less”

Arthur nodded, looking back down when he felt a cold nose pressing at his fingers, the Prince’s lips twitched at the sight of the kitten’s head tilted and his eyes crisscrossed as he sniffed the royal’s fingers.

“Well then I suppose there’s nothing else to do” Gaius said and reached to pick up Merlin and no doubt take him to their rooms.

The moment the Physician’s fingers touched the kitten’s fur; Merlin shot off the table and ran underneath Arthur’s bed.

“Merlin!”

With a huff the blonde stomped over to the bed, he got on his knees and looked underneath it, he found a pair of blue eyes looking at him.

“Merlin, get from under there” Arthur ordered.

“Meow”

Why did that sound definite?

“ ** _Now_** Merlin”

He got a hiss, a pathetic and rather adorable hiss, but a hiss none the less, at the table Gaius chuckled.

“Perhaps its best if Merlin stays somewhere else until the spell has lifted, many of my ingredients are not safe for kittens, perhaps Sir Gwaine or Sir Lancelot, I’m sure they’ll be more than willing to watch Merlin for a while”

“No” Arthur found himself saying as he stood, “he can stay here”

Gaius raised a brow, more amused than curious but nodded none the less.

“As you wish Sire”

After leaving an list of instructions on how to care for kittens, Arthur was left alone staring down at Merlin who had emerged from the underneath the bed and now was playing with the dust ruffle. Gaius had said that Merlin for the most part had retain his human mind though from time to time he may act more animal then human.

 _“Like now”_ Arthur said as continued to watch, before shaking his head and going to his door.

The Prince wasn’t at all surprised to find Gwen, and his Knights at the door, in woman’s hand was a plate of food.

“I thought you might be hungry” Gwen said, at the curious brow.

“Thank you” Arthur said, before turning to his knights.

“We want to see Merlin” Gwaine said bluntly.

Arthur’s mouth twitches when he remembered how the Healer had sent the worrying group away with his infamous Eyebrow of Doom.

“You do realize that I’m your Prince yes? I order you, not the other way around” Arthur said, no heat in his voice.  

“So you keep telling us” Gwaine said before pushing past the blonde and into the room.

“Gwaine!”

Lancelot gave an apologetic smile before entering the room, followed by Leon, Elyan and Percival, with Gwen not far behind. With a sigh, Arthur closed the door.

“Aw, he’s so cute!” Gwen coo’ed, when place the tray down and kneeled down next to the group of men.

Merlin purred as Gwaine scratched behind his ear.

Arthur just resided himself to a very noisy dinner.

**************

It was in the middle of the night when the Prince was awoken by loud annoying sound.

“Meow!”

With a groan the Prince stuff his s face underneath his pillow.

“Meooooowwwwwww!”

“For the love of all that is holy, what?!”

Growling Arthur emerged from underneath the pillow and glared down at the bundle of fur, barely making out the kitten with the moonlight that shined through the window (Gwen forgot to close the curtains before she left, too busy cooing over Merlin).

Arthur’s eye twitched at the begging expression.

“No, you have your own bed”

The Prince pointed to the basket in the corner, Merlin followed his gaze and hissed at the bed before turning back to Arthur, eyes large and begging once again.

“No”

“Meow”

Really that shouldn’t sound pitiful as it did, and really Arthur should have a stronger will then he did when it came to Merlin (his Knights and Gwen thought it hilarious that he didn’t).

“Fine” Arthur sighed in defeat.

Merlin’s eyes lit up, Arthur then watched as Merlin then back up a bit, lips twitching when the kitten wiggled its butt before jumping, claws ripping into the sheets when he didn’t make it.

“Can’t even be a good cat” Arthur said as he helped Merlin onto the bed.

The prince got a nip in retaliation before Merlin moved around the bed, nudging at spots before he curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed.

“You better not snore” Arthur said nudging his foot at the kitten.

Merlin yawned.

The next morning Arthur woke up to something soft, furring and vibrating covering his eyes, at some point Merlin had moved from the foot of the bed to the head and stretched himself across the blonde’s face.

“ ** _Merlin_** ”

All he got was a happy purr.

Arthur sighed.

*****************

For the most part the people within Camelot paid little mind to the manservant turned black kitten that followed their future rule around, in fact the maids thought it down right adorable, always cooing over the sight, and Merlin seem to love the attention, stopping for ear scratches and pets before running after Arthur.  

At meetings  the councilmen’s lips twitched at the sight of the kitten sitting patiently on the table, well until the paper work was taken out, then the rest of the meeting was spent making sure the kitten didn’t destroy the documents….or Arthur destroy the kitten.

Sometimes Merlin wasn’t with Arthur, sometimes he could be found with the Knights, more often than not have his ears and stomach rubbed by Gwaine or curled around Lancelot’s shoulder sleeping, and for some odd reason Merlin had taken to grooming Leon. Once Gwaine had found Merlin climbing Perceval, chest puffing in pride when he got to the top of the man’s head, Elyan as it turns out was allergic to cats, something Merlin used to his advantage when he was feeling a bit mischievous.

 If he couldn’t’ be seen with the Knights or Arthur chances were Merlin was with Gwen, more often than notice curled up in her basket, or helping with cleaning up Arthur’s room (if playing in the sheets was considered cleaning). 

At night though, Merlin always ended up sleeping in Arthur’s bed, at the foot and in the morning Arthur would wake up with a furry body across his face, purring happily.

“You know, I think this form actually suits you” Arthur said, after two weeks.

Merlin who was sunning himself on top of Arthur’s desk, blink sleepily at him, before yawning and closing back his eyes.

Arthur snorted and went back to his work, unfortunately the moment his feather quill started moving it caught the kitten’s attention.

“Merlin!”

“Excuse me my lord”

Both man and kitten froze and turned to the man at the doorway.

“Uncle, what can I do for you?”

Agravaine moved closer to the desk, stopping when Merlin suddenly hissed at him, Arthur rolled his eyes, while Agravaine looked annoyed and a little weary, since the day the manservant turned into a cat. Merlin had been aggressive towards the Lord.

With a sigh, Arthur grabbed the hissing ball of puffed up fur and placed him in his lap, hand rubbing the now growling feline.

“What is it Uncle?”

Agravaine gave the kitten that was glaring at him a weary look before speaking, when he was done the man all but ran out the room.

****************

_Crash!_

“Merlin!”

Gaius barely had time to step aside for the black blur that ran past him when he entered, blinking he turned back to Arthur, eyes widening at the state of the room. Parchments were everywhere; the curtains on bed were barely hanging on its hinges. The bedding was all over the floor and…was that cheese on the ceiling?!

The older man then looked at the Prince; his hair was in disarray and his clothes were the same.

 “….I think he’s possessed Gaius”

“I told you not to let him near the catnip Sire”

*************

Finally after nearly a month, (to which Arthur was not only starting to worry but was missing his human manservant), the Prince woke up expecting the fur covered face, so he was surprised to find long gangly arms and legs wrapped around him. Attached to those arms was a human Merlin.

A human **_naked_** Merlin.

“Merlin!”

Merlin grumbled and held onto the Prince tighter, the manservant nuzzled the Prince and was he purring!?

“Merlin wake up”

“Don’t wanna” came the grumble response.

“ ** _Merlin_**!”

Merlin awoke with a snort, and blinked at the scowling Prince, Merlin then gave the man a small lick on the nose, and went back to sleep, cuddling close.

Arthur sighed, only to grin when he scratched the unruly black hair and got a purr.

 

 

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

 


End file.
